Previously, pop cans are transported in cardboard or plastic cartons, some having a handle, sometimes referred to as a four, six or eight pack and wherein a plurality of cans may be stored and transported side-by-side in a group within the transport or storage device. The difficulty with present pop can transport devices is the limitation in the number of cans normally enclosed therein such as four, six or eight. Previously, empty pop cans are placed either in the original container, if available, or within a paper or plastic bag and transported back to a store for redemption or returned for handling in a haphazard manner. There is to be a need for pop can transport device which will store a series of vertical stacks of pop cans for display, for transport and for storage of the empty cans and for their convenient return for redemption.